


Sweet Sorrow

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Reichenbach, farewell, saying goodbye, spoiler for 7.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: Quickly written missing scene from 7.12, Reichenbach Falls. The writers didn’t let us see it, so it’s open for speculation as to what happened. Assumes Joan is aware of and a participant in Sherlock’s plan.





	Sweet Sorrow

With both hands he pulls the dark wool hat down and adjusts it to cover his eyebrows. Sherlock pulls his gloves from his coat pocket and looks at the strained face of his partner. “Ready?”

“No.” Joan walks up to him and tugs the sides of the hat so his ears are covered. “Wouldn’t want you to get frostbite before you die.” Her words are flippant but her tone is solemn. They argued this out, debated, weighed the pros and cons and she eventually came to agree with his plan. Joan was not the least bit happy about it though and truth be told neither was he. They would be apart for a considerable length of time, something neither relished. 

“You have the gun and you are sure it’s loaded with only blanks?” She trusts his meticulous nature but she needs to hear him affirm it, affirm that he will not place himself in any more danger than is necessary. 

He understands and nods, patting his coat pocket with his now gloved hands. “Yes, double checked. The units of blood are securely attached and I’ve packed a small sandwich in case I get hungry.” He looks at her innocently waiting for her to react. 

Angry and sad, Joan shakes her head. “Sherlock this isn’t funny. You could get killed. The fall from that bridge alone is...”

“I know, I know...” He regrets making her worry. “McNally and his divers will be there waiting. There is no real danger.” Sherlock places his hand gently at her elbow to reassure her, a touch that scares her all the more for its singularity. 

“Do we trust McNally?” She searches his face for the smallest sign of apprehension. 

“At this point, we have no choice.”

Joan realizes that his hand at her elbow is with the tiniest of tugs, urging her closer to him. She follows his lead. Eyes locked on his, she moves forward until with her hands on the lapel of his peacoat, she lowers her head and his lips find her forehead and linger. 

Eyes closed, his hand now resting lightly at her neck, they take the quiet moment to breathe, to exist in the same space, together for what might be the last time. 

“Please be careful,” her whisper brushes at his neck.

“I will ... for you.”

Joan wraps her arms around him for one last hug and he permits it only for a second or two before gently pulling her away. “Blood sacks,” he explains grimacing and lightly pats the chest of his coat. 

She wipes at her face and smiles sadly, “You’d better go before I change my mind.”

“Take care of yourself.” He lurches in and kisses her cheek; turning without looking back, he leaves.


End file.
